A good guy thing
by the fallen mercenary
Summary: a normal day in the lab, Walters makeing Hallucingenic Root Beer, Astrids trying to stop him, Peters tried to reason with him since he got the idea. So Peter trys to one up his father and things go wacky, Read to find out what did happen in the lab. R-R


Hi, it's me the Fallen Mercenary, today I am bringing you my first fringe fic.

Pairing: Peter/Astrid.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRINGE, or any of it's characters, I do not make money of any of my fanfiction works, and simply write to please an audience. So no lawsuits anytime soon.

This story is a ONE shot.

Now please enjoy.

A good guy thing.

Peters POV

It had been a long day of listening to Walter ramble on and on about how important it was for him to remember the exact formula for making old fashion root beer, and as with all things that Walter makes add a crazy spin to it. This time involving the addition of psychedelic drugs to the root beer. God things never change with Walter, I thought as I smile at him bustling around the lab looking for the various ingredients while Astrid followed him trying to convince him that he shouldn't add the hallucinogens to concoction. Power to her for trying.

"Astrid you might as well let him do it, he's been focused on it since yesterday, and I have tried just as long to convince him that he didn't need them either." I said as she tried to re-hide a bottle of the offending substances.

"Walter, here use these." I said as I tossed him a small bottle full tiny vials.

"Ah, thank you Peter." Said Walter with a smile as he caught the bottle and open the lid to check the bottle.

"Why did you give him that?" Said Astrid with a betrayed look on her angelic face.

'Relax and watch." I mouthed to her when Walter was done inspecting the bottle.

"Were did you find these Peter? I haven't seen this particular hallucinogen in years!" Stated a happy Walter.

I took Astrid's hand and led her away from Walter a short distance to where he couldn't hear us.

"Relax, I made a sleep aid that smells and tastes just like his favorite Hallucinogen, and when he sleeps, he will have very vivid dreams so he will think he took a hallucinogen." I said with a smirk.

"Thanks Peter, you had me worried there for a minute, but you really do look out for him." Astrid said and gave me a hug, the smell of cinnamon lingered on my clothes with a intoxicating presence. Astrid putting on a smile went to help Walter make his root beer. I went back to the second vacant office, to the comfortably big leather couch to take a nap myself.

Astrid's POV.

I helped Walter make his unknowingly spiked drink, and all the while all was I was thinking of was Peter, he had felt so good to hold and he was kind, caring, and always watching out for Walter. I found myself attracted to him but was unsure how to tell him, I did know that as soon as Walter went to sleep how I could show.

Peter's POV dreamscape.

"So, did he finally go to sleep?" I asked feeling a bit groggy.

"Yep, that was really nice of you Peter." Said Astrid with a smile.

"What?" I asked smiling back.

"How your always watching out for him, and acting so caring of him." Astrid said as she came closer.

"Walter may be a handful and a total pain at times, but he's my father, and whether I agree if it was right or not he did save my life." I said looking into her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Glad to hear you care." Astrid said bringing her face closer and closer.

"I care about you all." I said, and pressed my lips to hers, tasting sweet cinnamon.

We stood there for a moment just kissing and loving the feel of each other pressed so close together, I licked her lip asking for entrance and was happy to be obliged as our tongues battle for dominance, as I put more passion in to the kiss our hands began to roam, and soon we were both panting and moaning.

Finally after what felt like an eternity we broke for air, looking into each others eyes, need blatantly showing in both of us. She came towards me swiftly removing my shirt in one movement, while I undid the button of her slacks.

"Astrid are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, looking into her eyes.

"Awhile ago you said you cared for me, do you" Astrid said as she looked into my eyes.

"Yes, I care for you Astrid." I said, I leaned in an kissed her while I removed her slacks, she in turn undid the zipper on my cargo's and tossed them I said. She then pushed me back onto the couch and turned around, slowly removing her black silk bra, she walked over and straddled my lap and we began to make out again. Our tongues battles as I let my hands fall to her, smooth caramel colored backside, and as I gently squeezed her cheeks the moan it she gasped out drove me wild. I could feel something build in my chest as things progressed more passionately, suckling her tender breasts and caressing her inner thighs as I went. Astrid pushed me back once more as she stood and removed her black silky thong, I was tantalized by her extreme beauty in that moment. I was broke out of my trace by a giggle and a blush.

"Peter, sweetie your drooling." She said with prideful amusement.

"Touche." I replied with amusement. I pulled her to me and layed her down as I began to nibble my way from her right earlobe down her jugular, across her breasts, slowly making my way down her smooth stomach, kissing her inner thigh, I had finally reached the place I set out the get to. I slowly ran my tongue the length of her slit, getting another one of her intoxicating moans, as I began swirling and flicking her moans got more desperate and her skin began to flush.

"P-Peter,Mhmm, I-I'm about t-to come! Astrid moaned out her voices pitch rising with each lick.

With one final flick Astrid came with a yelp and a groan, I slowly kissed my way back up her stomach, across her breasts and back up to her mouth. We lay there for a few minutes enjoying the kiss before we started up again, Astrid had climbed up and straddled my waist, taking a hold of my man she looked me in my eye and thrust down on me. We both moan as the intense pleasure washed over us, and soon she began thrusting with me matching her rhythm, calling out each others name as we went. It seemed like hours passed as we made love in the office, when finally in one last rush we both came, with Astrid biting my shoulder and me moaning out her name rather loud. Slowly we both began to drift asleep.

I woke up with a start, remembering the dream, and then I remembered were I was and sighed, to bad nothing had happened. Until I realized I was naked, I got up looked around. No sign of Astrid, and no sign of Walter. I dressed determined to find out what was going on, and exited the office and into the lab just in time to catch a good view of Astrid's backside as she bent over to pick up a pen, and though the scene aroused me, what I saw next made my heart pound, a black silk thong chose that moment to ride up. As I walked further into the lab Astrid stood up and caught site of me.  
" Hey sleepy head nice to see your finally up." She said and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Hey beautiful, how long was I out?" I asked putting on a calm smile.

"Well about three hours since..." She cut off with a blush.

"Ok" I stated, and once more leaned down and kissed her on her lips, giving her backside a squeeze for good measure. She smiled a sultry smile and went back to work. I went looking for Walter with her in tow, I wanted to see how he was after his medicated sleep.

"Ah Peter, I was wondering when you were going to wake up, I had hoped that the pheromones didn't have to strong of an effect on you." Said Walter with a devious glint in his eye.

"What are you talking about Walter, What pheromones?" I asked suddenly bothered by something.

"The enhanced and strengthened human pheromones I splashed around the lab, consider that a lesson for trying to drug your father with fake hallucinogens." Said Walter with a smirk of victory. I was at a total loss for words at this point.

"Peter, those pheromones didn't effect me being able to say no, I wanted it, but I couldn't figure out how to tell you how I felt, you have a good heart Peter, you have this good guy thing going on. So don't be made at Walter, ok? I did what I wanted to do" Said Astrid as she smiled her dazzling smile of hers and kissed me deeply. All I could think about was three hours earlier as I pulled her towards the vacant office once more.


End file.
